pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:The Abyss Explorer
¡¡Hola Bienvenido a mi Discusión!! Gracias Gracias por los sprites, y no pasa na si no me hicis te el de Fuyuyu(Como llamo a fuyuki en rana)XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 20:40 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Google Lo encontre en Paint Tool Sai, la primera página que aparece cuando buscas Paint Tool Sai en Google -.-.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 19:59 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo se mueve... ...Tac, Tic Se está rompiendo... ...,¡BOOM! ¡Tu huevo se abrió!!, ¡bien!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:01 16 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Porygon3! 0 comments, espero que no te de epilepsia XD. Archivo:Mascota_de_Porygon3.gif --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:02 16 jun 2010 (UTC) ya Aqui esta Plantilla:Personaje PYT. Oye cuando me dejes mensajes hazlo en la pagina normal, '''no en el archivo' --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 15:42 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok Si puedes adoptar a Jet,y si quieres puedo poner a Rudo en el centro de adopcion =D Aparte,quieres ser mi Amigo?Frost-Kun 04:05 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ImageShack Pones ImageShack, luego, pones "Browse", después escoges el archivo y pones "Cargar ahora", luego te mandan a una página, seleccionas: http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/971/tutie.png Lo pegas en la página, pones previsualizar y borras las partes innecesarias, así de sencillo.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:32 25 jun 2010 (UTC) mi fea Medutzz :( Archivo:Medutzz_sprite.png no creo usarla...te la regalo,claro,si la llego a usar TENDRE TODO EL DERECHO!!! :D--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 23:25 25 jun 2010 (UTC) puedes... ...leer RL? Es una historia hecha por mi ya voy 12 capitulos, empieza aqui: RL1. Yo tambien leo PYT --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 23:44 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo No tienes nada de que preocuparte, me avisaste primero, no como ciertas PERSONAS que no avisan ^^.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:40 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Esto Archivo:Ver.png-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 15:33 30 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori CO-DIRECTOR Erees co-director del auditorio, por lo que puedes crear y repartir huevos a quien y como te plazca, pero ponles transparencia ^^.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 01:10 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 00:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Curro!! Soy Alux. Si quieres te ayudo a acer tu region. Tu haz un boceto y yo te hago el mapa bueno vale. Un saludo. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Tu huevito Aqui tu huevito Archivo:Huevo-para-Curro.gif PD:Me tienes que poner en tus amigos D= -- 01:41 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Un favor pliss! ¿Sigues queriendo la Ciudad Escarcha de tu antigua región Luci? Esque quiero ponerle ese nombre a una de mis ciudades. Respondeme porfa. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Gracias y... Esta muy bien tu region. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever fiestas japonesas hoy el primer dia de este evento, el tanabata, yo me inscribi y me toco este evento. Solo queria decir que ya deje las placas a los administradores. El proximo que tiene que cumplir es platino, el 13 de agosto con el festival Bon. Bueno, saludos y ya cumpli con mi parte --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 18:18 7 jul 2010 (UTC) regalooooo mira, salve a unos pobres pokemon de una fabrica abandonada pero me dio la impresion que estaban muy unidos...thumbXD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 20:29 14 jul 2010 (UTC) En hora nueva! XD Ya nacio tu huevito y es un Archivo:Chinglin-Extraño.gif te sugiero que siempre lleves un guante por que te va a morder XD -- 23:20 14 jul 2010 (UTC) humm.. Hola! :D como estas!? espero que bien... bueno escribo para dejarte el artwork de crankeet :C me tarde mucho haciendolo... bueno masomenos y espero que te guste (o aun lo quieras..) Saludos! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 19:18 16 jul 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Crankeet_artwork_BV.png hola curro se que talvez no me conoscas pero estoy hace un tiempo en esta wiki y queria pedirte ayuda porfavor para mi region si decides ayudarme dimelo haremos una region ciudades lideres y lo haremos entre muchos por fa puedes poner todas laas ideas que quieras y opinar todo lo que se te de la ganaAlex pokémon 02:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Contraseña para el antiguo Chat Eso,el chat antiguo ahora tiene contraseña y es friendsforever,Ahora es mas seguro por la contraseña y no entrara cualquiera... Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 01:41 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Jajaj Tienes razon tambien estoy en simspedia, el dia 6 de agoto tu huevo podra esclosionar si no lo hago yo hazlo tu mismo que quizas no estoy aqui Archivo:Huevopkmn1.png OH MAI AH SÍ ES CIERTO!! Tonta tonta Kiwi! >3< Ya me parecía extraño... xDU Gracias por avisarme. ;3; Mi cerebro entra en *PLAFCOLAPSO* fácilmente. xD ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠]] 23:07 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Curro si quieres salir en mi serie pon tus datos de entrenador (nombre, sprites...) en mi pagina de discusión vale. Adios PokéGuiador Mi serie Curro los pokémon que me has dicho te los iré poniendo a medida que la serie avanze, Adiós!!! PokéGuiador Vale Vale si quieres hazlo, esque todavia no se mucha hacer sprites de personas. Gracias Pokéguiador. Archivo:MarkSprite.pngpero hazlo con esta misma ropa si puedes hazlo antes del septiembre así podre continuar mi piloto. Tu Avatar Esto es lo que he podido hacer hasta ahora: Archivo:SatoBlueBerry_Avatar.png Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 14:03 21 ago 2010 (UTC) AVATAR GIF Archivo:SatoBlueBerry_Animated_Avatar.gif Fake Archivo:Fake_scan.jpg Hola CURRO Me dijeron en Pokeespectaculos que estabas enojado conmigo porque hice un huevo animado Es verdad? D: Solo eso [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 18:47 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Sprite Archivo:Lila_Sprite.png Hola Hola CURRO me podrias hacer un mapa de esta regionthumb|140px pero con la parte desertica un poco más grande y el norte nevado??? Los cuadraditos rosas son como incorporaciones que no son ni pueblos ni ciudades, són como una mansión por ejemplo, tu lee lo que dice y haz lo que quieras. Si no, dime alguien que haga mapas plis!!!! PokéGuiador Curro Hola curro, si quieres ya no hace falta que me hagas el mapa y saldras en el episodio 5 de GAPM, espero que lo mires.!!! PokéGuiador Vs Me puede hacer un Vs de Archivo:Daniel SDMEK sprite.png, por favor, te explico un poco la ropa que es un poco liosa, tiene una camiseta con una raya blaca y en el centro de esa una gris, el cuello blanco el resto de la camiseta en negra, los guantes son azul y rojo, me da igual como los pongas, y una mochila blanca que se sujeta con un asa(o como se llame)----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:08 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Ten Mrs.Ciruela Aki ta tu kimera Archivo:Shroominja.PNG 23:09 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Curro, necesito que me hagas un traje de concurso y un VS de concurso de tu personaje Curro en GAPM, gracias. PkGuiador Curro Hola, Curro! Te acuerdas de mi huevo de Totodile? Ya puede evolucionar a Croconaw, te deje un mensaje en PE, pero me parece que no lo vistes! Bueno, no pasa nada, he venido a Pokéfanon para decirtelo, un Saludo ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 13:29 26 sep 2010 (UTC)' u.u Aqui tienes el chat lol, no te pongas como un loco http://xat.com/Fakemon. Hermes12 12:52 12 oct 2010 (UTC) complet Puedes completar tu inscripcion en AP, por favor'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 20:25 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Tachan Archivo:!PAAMSC¡.pngcreo que lo explica tod soy : aleguien XD Guau, invisible, no me veo 22:00 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ! joder! (?) Hey Curro que pasa? Wow me he ido de esta wiki y todo se ha vuelto un caos,que sucede?,espero que no me odies porque bueno no te hecho ni dicho nada pero me puedes explicar que ha sucedido aki? esto parece la zona cero del WTC despues del 11 de septiembre--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 13:10 30 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a partcipar en el nuevo reality Pokefanon el realitysi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 14:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 pregutnas 1. puedo usar el tipo fruta porfavor 2. quieres ser mi amgio??? bueno espero que no sea molestia responderme bye Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 21:42 20 nov 2010 (UTC) R/ Traslade el articulo a reciclaje de ideas, y ahora no hay que poner ocupado ya que las ideas las puedes usar todos. Espero que sean suficientes cambios para ti, si estas inconforme hazlos tu pero por favor no borres el articulo. Y sobre la discucion, la borre porque no aportaba nada y porque ya todo estaba resuelto. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 19:23 22 dic 2010 (UTC) BLOQUEO?? una cosa curro, porque me has bloqueado en tu wiki?? adios :D PkGuiador 20:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) hols curro, te puedes poner aqui un momento plis http://xat.com/Fakemon PkGuiador 19:54 13 feb 2011 (UTC) AS SIDO TU? No habras sido tu quien a puesto ladron en mi perfil no? si as sido, porque?Ultimate Diamantino 20:20 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Se que isiste vandalismo pero Pokefanon perdona asi que rebienvenido, soy Ultimate Diamantino y si no es por molestia porque hacias vandalismo? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:42 30 abr 2011 (UTC) NA XD Yo defiendo la justicia, y nunca hago esas cosas ademas llegue mucho despues de esa epoca y despues de que te bloquearan Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:31 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Que hay Paraguay Estoy aburrido asi que ten un regalo Archivo:HuevoV.gif se llama Chiko Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:43 1 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Eres afortunado, solo les regalo un inicial a poca gente Oye Comparto contigo la misma preocupacion de lo de Lorca, he oido que el niño de 14 murio por que se le cayo una cornisa, por cierto el epi esecial PD 55 ya esta hecho porfavor comenta en el ya que quiero que lo vea el numero maximo posible de personas Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:42 15 may 2011 (UTC) sprites a mano Hize este sprite a mano para Nico, te gusta? Archivo:Mingut_sprite.png --Alex1000 11:32 28 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Los sprites de Keroro los quitaremos si pero carasMM como estas Archivo:Kururu_MM.png las creo Flygonic asi que no quitaremos las caras pero si los sprites Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:39 15 ago 2011 (UTC) los borrare pero seamos amigos y de echo subire otros Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifKuKuKuKuArchivo:Phoenixin.gifQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngOur love foreverArchivo:Black_mini.pngArchivo:Sya_mini.pngArchivo:Leo_mini.pngArchivo:Rita_mini.pngmais aussi nos amisArchivo:Amor1.gifしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 21:05 15 ago 2011 (UTC) hongo hola mdejarias usar tu tipo hongo, graciasGran deoxis (discusión) 18:07 17 abr 2013 (UTC) PikAkpIiiiii Sin necesidad de que me pegues puedo cuidar a tus pokémon PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii He mejorado tu user PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii PikAkpIiiiii say that to my face motherfucker (ʘ‿ʘ✿) 19:14 6 may 2013 (UTC) Puestos Por favor no vuelvas a poner puestos a Kawai Kiwi ni a ti, la proxima vez que lo hagan los denuncio a ambos ante wikia para que los bloqueen para siempre. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:19 11 may 2013 (UTC)